Only on the Outside
by Dark-Link-17
Summary: Leon has to save the presidents daughter, but what happens when one of the times he saves her from Saddlers grasp, another falls into his lap that needs saving. Who is the strange blonde small man with violet eyes that does nothing but talk about his master? Leon wants to find out, and maybe get to know the short blonde some more. Yaoi, possible rape. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Dark-Link: So I got this Idea for a Resident Evil 4 fan fic two days ago. And two days ago I didn't have the laptop. So I started to jot ideas down on the Wii U. But stupid me pressed back and lost it all. So, at five in the morning, I decided to write a first chapter. This concept is a bit strange. It'll take a while to understand because I have a hard time understanding it myself XD. But all explanations come in due time, just like any old resident evil game. But yes, there will be Yaoi(boyxboy) and it will range. So bear with me and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Capcom's Resident Evil characters or Virus's or Places.

Warning: YAOI AHEAD. Yes, this is man on man action. Leave if you do not want to partake. Pairings. O/C Leon, O/C Wesker. Leon/Wesker O/C Saddler and then many more that are too much to say, though, the ones I mentioned are the more important ones.

There will probably be some rape scenes in there somewhere. Some, not so rape, more willing scenes too :P

My one and only Rule. If you read it, and you like it, please leave a comment so I know please?

Chapter 1

Leon S Kennedy, a secret agent for the president, A survivor of the Raccoon incident. He's been through a lot. Yet, he still gets thrown into hell holes like a rural village in Spain, with crazy killing villagers.

This all started when he got a call from the president's office to make an appearance. The moment he did, he knew he should have told the women on the phone that he was on his vacation time. The president had looked so mournful yet full of rage that he knew something horrible had happened. Again, his gut was right, the president's daughter, Ashley, had been kidnapped and had been seen in a small village in the middle of nowhere in Spain. A plane trip and a car ride later, he met the first villager. At first he seemed normal, a bit dull, but normal, but once the man attacked Leon, he knew this wasn't going to be so easy. The people that Leon has to deal with, aren't normal humans. But they weren't Zombies either. Leon didn't even think they were dead, but he knew one thing, not to take them lightly. They are smart, they carry weapons and know how to use them, and they have two things on their minds. Kill Leon, and Take Ashley.

Leon had later figured out that what the Villagers were infected with was something called Las Plagas, a parasite that digs into your organs and grows. The Ruler of all the crazed people is a man named Saddler. He wears a long religious purplish cloak and holds a staff with a grotesque bulge of skin, eyes and tentacles on the end. With that Staff, he can control anyone with Las Plagas in them. Leon had been injected with Las Plagas prior to finding Ashley, and is a bit frightened at what will happen to him. Finding Ashley wasn't the hard part. The hard part was getting her back to the president. Every time they had a way out, something else would mess up the plans. They had a helicopter and a randez-vous point, but it was shot down. They had plans to escape the castle, but Ashley had been taken and brought to an Island.

And there he was, on the Island that Ashley was taken to. It was surrounded by water, and full of different buildings and security fences. On the island so far, J.J., a machine gun wielding maniac, attacked him, a rock tried and crush him, hordes of people with guns and rocket launchers attacked him, and not to mention the creepy Regenerators that never die unless you shoot them in the right spot attacked him mercilessly. To say Leon was tired by now was an understatement. He had finally found the key to Ashley's small prison, and was just going into the room with her in it, when he realized he would have to care for her once more…

XXXXX

Leon sighed and brushed a strand of dark blond hair out of his face. He would have to watch Ashley like a hawk this time to make sure she isn't captured again… or fall into an obvious trap. Honestly, who couldn't see those holes in the middle of the wall at Salazar's castle? He she was blond, but, c'mon, she has to have some sort of brains in her head if her father was the president. He shook the thought out of his head and opened the door, bringing his Blacktail to eye level. He expected to see a group of the Ganandos, a name he had heard one of them say to another, standing in front of Ashley's cell, but no one was to be found. Even Ashley wasn't at the door like she was earlier. He frowned and took a couple cautious steps towards the door. So far so good, there was no alarm and no group of gun wielding nut cases rushing him.

He took it as a bad sign. Maybe they took Ashley away because Leon had gotten the key. He closed the distance between him and the cell door, and slid the key into the lock. He turned it, heard the satisfying click, and made his way inside. With his handgun still raised, he walked in, following the small path. He heard a noise, like a rustle of clothing and a small whimper, around the corner, in the back. He rounded the corner, gun up and pointing to the source of the noise. His gun instantly fell to his side, as Ashley was the first thing he saw when he went around the storage boxes in the small prison cell.

"Ashley. You're alright…" He voice was full of relief. Finally he had freed her again. His mission wasn't a failure just yet.

"Leon!" She yelled and flung herself into his arms. He chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away from him subtly, giving her a once over. She didn't look hurt.

"Alright, let's get out of this hell hole. What do you say?" He asked, ready to turn around and get this mission done.

"Uhm, Leon?" Ashley's cautious voice made him look towards her with question. "There is someone else here that I think you should meet…" She said with a bit of shame. Someone else was here? She looked down and moved to the side, giving Leon a view of a small frame on the floor. A small, almost naked boy, save Ashley's sweatshirt she always wore around her neck, was sitting on the around, his knees up to his chest and his face hidden. From what Leon could see. The boy had bright blond hair that reached down to his shoulders and his frame was very small and lithe, not muscular at all, but not an ugly kind of thin where they look sickly. "It's alright Sweety, Leon won't hurt you." Ashley's voice was one of a mothers love. How could she worry about this person so quickly when it wasn't even hers.

The small male slowly looked up at Leon, his face very petite and soft, his nose small and pointed and his lips thin but a slight hue of pink dusted them. His eyes were what shocked Leon. They were a deep purple, or maybe it was violet, either way, the strange eye colour made Leon feel a bit uneasy about the male. "Who is he?" Leon asked, not taking his eyes off of his.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't said much."

"What has he said?" Leon asked, glancing to Ashley, feeling a bit frustrated. If she had been any of his previous partners, he would have had all the information he needed with one sentence. Ashley had to think about that question a bit. It hadn't been long ago when the stark blond was thrown into the cell.

"Well, when he first got here, he asked where he was. I told him I don't know, somewhere in Spain. Well, from what you have told me." She said taking her eyes away from Leon to look at the blonde lump on the floor. Both men had been staring at each other this whole time. "And he asked where Master was." She looked away from both of them, not liking the sound of what she said.

"Master, huh?" Leon chuckled and shook. "Let's add some more crazy to this mess." He returned his gaze to the man on the floor and lost his soft smile. "Can you speak?" He asked in a more demanding tone. If this man was in fact looking for his so called master, then being dominant over him might just get him to talk out of habit. Ashley gave him a look saying 'the hell are you doing to such an innocent boy?'. The blonde flinched at the tone and slowly opened his mouth.

"Y-yes…"

Leon kept his face stoned as he assessed his voice. It was very soft and was in quite a high note for a male. It was a bit shocking at first. "What's your name?"

"I-I have two names." He replied lightly. Ashley was getting more and more annoyed as the questioning went on. Leon was treating him like a villain! He didn't even look like he could hurt a fly.

"And they are?"

The boy looked to the girl he took on as his first friend, then back to the taller man. "K-17, or Kaiden. B-but, no one calls me K-17 anymore." Kaiden didn't like the way the bigger male was asking him questions. There were only two people who were allowed to question him before and these two weren't them.

Leon's frowned deepened. K-17? Did that mean he was one of umbrella's experiments? Here? In the middle of a Plagas take over? Something wasn't right here. There is no way an experiment of Umbrella would be here on this island. He needed to figure out just who this Kaiden was. Maybe there were documents somewhere in this facility that he just hasn't found yet.

"Alright, Kaiden." Leon began, wondering if he was going to regret this decision. "We'll take you with us. You'll have to watch your back, though, there are a lot of people here who want me dead and Ashley back in this cell." He said, making sure Kaiden was listening and understanding.

Kaiden nodded slowly, not moving from his spot. They wanted him to follow them. But all he wanted to do was wait for his Master. "I-I can stay here. Master will find me." He looked down and heard a sigh of frustration.

"Listen kid. I don't know who you are, but there is a reason you're in a cell with the president's daughter. There is something about you that Saddler needs or wants, and I want to know why." He felt his voice rise but immediately toned it down, afraid to warn any ganandos that they were here. "And besides," He started in a more hushed voice. "Does your master even know you're gone? You think he'd even search for you?"

All Kaiden did was nod. Leon groaned and shook his head. There was no getting through to him. "Listen. If you follow me, and listen to me, I promise when we get out of this mess, I'll help you find this master if yours." A compromise, something that usually worked with people. Kaiden thought about it for a moment. Would he truly bring him to his master? It was worth a try. If both of them failed to survive, he could always return to the cell and keep waiting. He took his arms off of his knees and pushed himself up, into a standing position. The sweatshirt he was wearing went just over his knees, because he was so short, about 5'3". Leon realized that what he was wearing was not going to work for running away from ganandos. He started to look around, without a word, in the boxes and crates in the small cell, and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jogging pants and a black t-shirt. They were pretty small and might just be able to fit the small framed blonde.

"Here, put these on, and then we'll get on our way."

"Uhm, Leon?" Ashley's voice came from behind him and he turned his head to look at her. "Kaiden didn't know how to put on my sweatshirt, I had to help him. I don't think he is used to clothing." She said in a whisper.

Leon brought his attention back to Kaiden who was blushing lightly. Why was he blushing, had he heard Ashley's comment from where he was? He threw the thought away and sighed. "Well, then turn your head Ashley, once I get this kid dressed, we are out of here." Ashley pouted but did what she was told.

"You don't want to be running around in just this shirt anyway…" Leon mumbled as he started to lift the shirt off of Kaiden's chest. He had told himself not to look at blond when he did this to give him a little privacy, but once the shirt covered Kaiden's face, Leon couldn't help it. He avoided looking between Kaiden's legs and focused on his stomach instead. The boy was very thin, but he could see a faint outline of muscle on his abdomen. As he lifted the sweatshirt higher, he could see that his chest was the same, thin, but lightly toned. He felt himself dryly swallowing, feeling weird about the whole situation. He took the sweatshirt off fully and put it to the side, avoiding Kaiden's gaze.

Kaiden on the other had was blushing deeply. He had felt Leon's eyes on him and knew by the way he looked away, he was trying to be sneaky about it. "Kaiden, can you step into the pants?" Kaiden hadn't noticed that Leon was now bent over and holding a pair of pants open at Kaiden's feet. He nodded and placed a hand on a nearby table to steady himself and stepped into both leg holes. Leon then slowly pulled the pants up getting a full glimpse of the blonde in front of him. He quickly got the hem of the pants up to Kaiden waist and spent no time putting on his shirt for him. "Let's go." Leon mumbled, taking the lead. "Keep behind me, and don't run ahead or run away unless I tell you to." He explained. It was the same speech he gave to Ashley earlier this night. "If I tell you to hide, don't leave that spot until you hear me whistle. If I tell you to wait, don't follow me until I order you to. If you can follow these instructions, then we should get through this quickly.

Kaiden nodded, his face still red from earlier. Ashley smiled to Kaiden and offered her hand, which he accepted greatly. Soon he would see his master again.

XxxxxX

"Well this is just fucking perfect." Came a calm but very dangerous voice. "First, the president's daughter is stolen by these religious parasitic leaches, then this?" He growled. The scientist before the dangerous man cowered. "When did it happen."

"W-we estimate f-four hours ago, sir."

"Four hours? And you still haven't found him?"

"We don't have a tracking device in him, you authorized not to give him one… sir."

A deep frustrated sigh came from a very tense man. He was sitting in his large black leather chair in front of his mahogany desk. Laptops littered the expensive furniture; some had files and programs on them while the others had a red and white symbol spinning in the middle of the screen. The man brought a black leathered hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, the spot just under where his black glasses rest.

"You better find him Hastings. I grow impatient, and I'd rather my pet not fall into the hands of others. Who knows what they will do to him." He said, running a hand through his blonde slicked back hair. "He is my first success in the J-Virus, and I need him for more experiments." He explained, his anger rising.

"Yes, Mr. Wesker."

"Now, leave, I have other things that need taking care of." The scientist nodded, bowed then left quickly. Wesker sighed and put his glasses down, rubbing his eyes lightly. "Kaiden…"

"What was that Wesker?" Wesker opened his eyes to the saucy voice and kept a glum stare as Ada Wong's face appeared on one of his many screens. Her black bobbed hair and obvious Asian features, along with a deep red dress with a slit up to her thigh, she was a knock out.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself about, Miss Wong. Have you retrieved the samples?"

Ada shook her head. "No, but I do see something interesting." She said, then turned her hand held device around, so the camera was facing what she was seeing. At the moment, she was hanging off the side of the Island, only her hookshot keeping her in place. The camera focused on a bar then two, the the inside of the room she was showing came into focus and Wesker frowned deeply. "Looks like Leon found someone interesting." She said with her amused voice. So that's where those bastards took his experiment.

Leon Scott Kennedy. He had remembered him in racoon city, only briefly. He had saved Ada Wong's life once before. The dark blonde male was putting a shirt over his experiment, and K-17 was following him. This made Wesker growl in frustration. That parasite Saddler must have stolen him, knowing what he could do.

"My my, now don't we look frustrated." Ada's face was back in the screen, and she looked amused as ever. Rarely had she seen Wesker so furious over something. Wesker instantly calmed himself down and looked straight at Ada, his glasses long forgotten on the desk.

"Be prepared, Ada, I will be arriving there shortly, now that you have shown me where my missing experiment went." He said, already standing up. He would go and retrieve his creation, and kill the bastard that had the guts to steal something that was his.

"Wait, Wesker, what experiment?" Ada's amused voice had been replaced to a more frantic one. Wesker ignored her and left the room quickly to make preparations.

XxxxxX

Ada swore silently and closed her hand held. She would have to warn Leon of that boy and Wesker. If Wesker was going to come here in person to take the experiment away, it must be dangerous. And she had a debt to pay to Leon for saving her life back then in Raccoon city. She began to write a note, quickly and a bit messy. She was originally only going to help them escape, but now, she needed to warn them as well.

"Perhaps you have it figured out already,

but you might be able to get out of

here by using the waste disposal vent.

P.S.: Don't trust the boy."

She folded the paper into an airplane, and kissed the wing, leaving a bright red kiss mark. She tossed it through the barred window and quickly pulled the trigger on her hookshot. It pulled her up quickly and the last thing she heard was Leon's voice saying her name with relief.

Dark-Link: Well, there was a short chapter one. I just want to see what you guys think of it so far. More to the lemony stuff a little bit later :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my friends! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So here's the thing, I might not get all the Dialogue in the cut scenes right, because I'm doing It from memory. I've already beaten the game about 100 times (Not kidding, I have no room for typewriter saves for the gc, the ps2 and now even the ps3 one I got with RE6). Anyway, we shall get to the bxb thing probably in the next chapter, and it'll be a light. But not this one. So enjoy!

Chapter 2

Leon knew the moment he saw the bright red kiss mark on the paper airplane that it was from Ada. She always found a way to help him out when he needed it today. He had a small suspicion that she was following him around and leaving important things around; the notes, herbs in peculiar spots, and even ammo behind glass or in chests. He was sure the Ganando weren't leaving behind all the things he needed to take them down, so his only guess was the Merchant or Ada. And the Merchant had no reason to give him free stuff when he constantly buys things from him.

He picked up the paper plane and unfolded it. He read it quickly, then, read it once more a bit more slowly. He didn't even think about the waste disposal area, Ashley wasn't going to like that. The part on the bottom was what worried him. 'Don't trust the boy'? What did that mean? Kaiden? Did she mean Kaiden? He looked out the barred window and saw nothing. Of course, he never saw her when she saw him; it became something that happens quite frequently now. He looked down the shorter blond and frowned. What was so wrong with him to get a warning like that?

Kaiden was just standing there, watching Leon curiously. Leon couldn't help but look away from the violet eyes. He felt strange when he looked at Kaiden for too long. A feeling he cared not to mention. He had to stick to the point. Ada had warned him about Kaiden, he would keep an eye on him for anything out of the ordinary. He tucked the paper away and nodded towards the cell door. "Alright, let's get going. Remember, keep close." He said before readying his handgun and started out.

He opened the door quietly and heard the familiar buzz of an electric rod. He put his hand up to stop the two behind him and turned to them, putting a finger up to his lips. The two light blondes nodded and kept quiet, Ashley held Kaiden close to her as they kept still, waiting for Leon to take care of the enemies. Leon slowly crept against the wall until he reached the corner. He peeked around it and noticed three bodies standing in the room, whispering lightly in Spanish to each other. One held the electric rod that Leon had heard earlier, while another held a cross bow, that usually held flaming arrows, if Leon remembered correctly. The one in the middle was the one that made Leon worry. He was about seven or even eight feet tall, and he held a large hammer looking thing with spikes all of it and its armour.

Leon cussed silently and took his shotgun from his back. He loaded it and turned the corner, aiming for the large ones unarmed head. He shot, the recoil knocking the barrel up, and hit the large one square in the face. It fell over, grunting loudly and alarming the two next to it. One raised its bow, calling out to its buddy and took aim. The other started a slow walk to Leon then sprinted quickly to him. Leon aimed to the running Ganando and took out its head. He ducked back behind the wall and heard the flaming arrow rush past him and sick into the wall opposite of him. The low grunting and shifting of metal told Leon the large Ganando had gotten up and was walking towards them.

"Get behind me." He said to the two helpless blondes. Ashley nodded and brought Kaiden behind Leon and crouched down with him. Leon aimed his gun at the wall and waited for the armoured man to come around the corner. The moment he saw him, he pulled the barrel up and took care of its bald head. It fell to its knees and landed with a large thud, its sickly green blood making a mess on the dirty floor. "One more…" He muttered and switched to his hand gun. He rounded the corner and took aim at the crossbow Ganando. Before the thing could take aim at Leon, he had already shot him in the head three times, causing it to explode in a disgusting mess. It stood there for a moment, its bow dropping before its necks let out a horrible scream. A plaga emerged, a brain like appendage with a sharp bone and muscle tail that can cut into Leon like butter. Leon thought quickly and pulled out a flash grenade. He covered his eyes and threw the grenade in front of the ganando. It lit off and another scream told him that it was gone.

He sighed and looked down to the too. Ashley looked normal, a bit distress, but normal. Kaiden, on the other hand, looked a bit weird. He was covering his nose and mouth and looked a bit sick. "Kaiden? You alright?"

Kaiden looked up to Leon and then quickly down at the mess on the floor. "I-I've never, ever smelt something so horrible…" He said in his soft voice. Leon was now even more confused than ever.

"Smell?"

Kaiden nodded and looked away. Leon bent down a bit and got close to him. "You know Kaiden, if you want me to get you back to whomever you want, than you'll have to tell me anything I need to know to keep you safe."

Kaiden looked at him and stared deep into Leon's eyes. Should he trust him? Kaiden's thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard something in the other room. "U-uhm… I-I think we should go…" He said, looking at the door Leon had just come from.

Leon looked where Kaiden was and his frowned deepened. What was with this guy? He needed answers, but right now, his gut was telling him Kaiden was right and that they should probably get out of this place as fast as possible. Leon nodded and turned around. "Let's get going, but we will talk later." He stood straight and headed out the exit.

For the next couple of rooms, Leon was more concerned about keeping them alive then daunting on Kaiden. Sure enough, in one of the rooms, a group of Ganando came running from where the three survivors came from, proving that both Kaiden's warning and Leon's gut were right to move when they did. It didn't take long to get to the waste disposal area, because Leon had already taken care of most of the baddies when he was looking for Ashley.

"Well…" Leon said, relaxing a bit and walking to the edge of the large room. It smelt bad, that was for sure, and the large drop below them reeked even more. "This is it."

"It stinks…" Ashley said, coving her nose and peering over the edge. Kaiden looked at both of them in confusion but looked over the edge as well. How would they get down? Leon pondered about it for a minute and quickly came to the conclusion that they would have to jump. It would probably be soft. A bit gross, but soft. He looked to Kaiden and Ashley and gave them a smile. Ashley, who caught the glance, shook her head. "No way, Leon." She took a step back, not liking the way Leon kept his smile.

"Way." He said with a grin and grabbed both the blondes hands and pulled them over the edge with him. He heard Ashley scream, and Kaiden's intake of breath then felt the soft ground under him. He opened his eyes and was glad that his hunch was right once again.

"You could have warned us you know." Ashley voice rang in Leon's head. He chuckled and got up, looking around and wiping off his rear from the trash. He had landed in a pile garbage bags full of gross smelling food, he assumed anyway. Around them were bars and a switch. From Leon\s experiences, it probably closes or opens something. Behind the bars, there were more barred rooms and a hallway. It looked like he might need Ashley or Kaiden to help him with a few things. Kaiden on the other hand had landed on a pile of old clothing. He stood and kept near Leon, like he was instructed to do.

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt." He couldn't see anything around. No Ganandos, or strange creatures. He turned to Ashley who huffed. She went to stand up and put her hands behind her to feel something slimy and gross.

"Uck, what is this?"

"Come on, let's go." Leon said, holding out his hand for her. She grabbed it and let Leon help her up. What was with him, a moment ago, he was joking around and making fun of her, which was a nice change of pace, and now he was back to business. The only thing Ashley didn't know was that what she had landed on was an Iron maiden. Something that was far worse than just a Regenerator. The moment they turned the corner, all three of them could heard a ragged sickly breathing and sound of rustling behind them. Leon turned his head and saw the Iron Maiden slowly walking towards them, shaking its head in spasms.

"Ashley, Kaiden, Go Hide." He said quietly but urgently. Ashley grabbed Kaiden's hand and started to pull him. "Come on, Kadien." She said, but he wouldn't move, he kept his eyes on the Iron Maiden.

"B-but…" He didn't want to leave, he didn't think Leon knew what he was dealing with.

"It's alright Kaiden, Leon will be okay." She said, urging him on.

"What are you two doing?" Leon asked when they didn't move. He had just pulled the lever on the side to keep the Iron Maiden out of their little room. "Go!" He took out his rifle and got ready to kill the monster in front of him. He took a couple steps back, wary of the large spikes that can protrude at any moment.

Kaiden whined lightly before he turned and left with Ashley. He brought him to a large dumpster and jumped in. Kaiden followed her and sat down as she closed the lid. They both sat there for a while as they heard gun shots and Leon yelling or cursing. Kaiden kept his head against Ashley, his breathing changing a bit. Ahsley hadn't noticed, since she wasn't used to watching for differences in people. But Kaiden was started to lose energy, he was paling slowly and a very little amount of sweat began to form on his forehead. Kaiden knew what was happening to him, and he was starting to get frightened. He needed his master soon or something terrible may happen.

xxxXXXxxx

Wesker tapped at his laptop furiously as he sat in the helicopter. How in the world could K-19 get stolen under his nose? Nothing like this has ever happened to him before. Usually it was the other way around; Ada had always made sure of that. Even now, Ada is having a hard time getting the plaga sample he wanted. He growled and reviewed the security footage once more. For a period of time, there is a black out, and the screen is completely cleared and black for a good ten minutes, then they go on like nothing happened. The only difference is his experiment was nowhere to be seen. He noticed the time was exactly the same time he had been called down to the labs. No wonder he didn't notice. Something horrible had happened, and a leak of a very unstable virus. Thankfully, it was detained and anyone who happened to be near the biohazard, were taken care of.

Wesker sighed and closed his laptop, rubbing just under his glasses with his gloved hand. He was in a mess, and it had been a while since he felt so flustered about something. He was close to the island; he could see it in the distance over the large body of water. He would find Kaiden, take him back to the lab, give him what he needs then put him safely back where he belongs.

"Uh, Sir? What exactly are we looking for?" An agent asked. Wesker turned his gaze to the all-black agent and sighed. He really wished he wouldn't have to say anything to these men, but he needed help infiltrating the island. Not that he couldn't do it himself, he just didn't want to get his new suit dirty.

"It's called K-19, but it responds to Kaiden." He began, no believing he was actually going to say anything to these brutes. "Kaiden looks like a normal boy. His age is 18, well, that's more of his appearance. He was actually created a month or so ago. But by no means is he as fragile as he looks. His strength is much more you men put together." He didn't include himself in that statement because it just wasn't true. Wesker still hasn't found someone who has more strength than he.

He could hear a couple of the men in front of him scoff. "He is infected with a new Virus I created." He said, getting their attention. "It's not contagious from person to person, and the only way to release it is air-born. K-19 feeds differently than my other experiments. You must listen closely because of the amount of time that Kaiden has gone without feeding, can only mean he will need to feed soon, and he gets aggressive when he doesn't get fed." His voice had a bit of endearment in it when he spoke the last bit. A couple of the agents shivered a bit.

"And how does it feed?" One dared to ask.

"He doesn't desire flesh, like his counter parts enjoy. He has a different taste. Bodily fluids. Blood, saliva, even sweat. Blood is the most potent, but I have trained him to stray away from that."

A couple of the men began to murmur. They were frightened, yet confused at the same time. How could something like exist. They had a hard time picturing the boy at all. Looks normal, but strong? It drinks human fluids instead of flesh? In a way, that was better than the zombies a couple of them had to endure, but it could still get out of control and destroy cities and what not. Wesker took the silence to open his laptop again and tried to distract himself. He would be with his Kaiden soon enough, and when he found Osmund Saddler, he was going to make sure the parasite will never be able to take his things again.

"Ada." He said, seeing the women's face appear over his work. "Have you gotten the samples yet?"

"No, bu-"

"Do you have word on the experiment?"

"Well, that's what I was going to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me, that the small blond jumped down the waste disposal with Leon and the girl." She said, rolling her eyes. "Who is that kid anyway?"

"It's none of your concern. Make sure Leon doesn't do anything to him, and make sure nothing else happens to him. If he is lost, then years of research would be wasted, along with the tax-payer's money." He said with a little grin. He was amazed the president still paid him to do research. How stupid people in the government could be.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him." She said, already keeping close to Leon. So watching after the squirt wouldn't hurt her. "I'll talk to you soon." Her face left the screen and Wesker sighed. She was starting to be useless to him. He may have to do something about that when they return to America. Right now they were situated not too far from where Saddler was. Wesker had already been after his plaga samples, to extend his own research. It was just by coincidence that Wesker had also created Kaiden in this part of world.

xxxXXXxxx

Ada closed her phone and put it back on the holder on her thigh. "Wesker, Wesker, Wesker, what have you done now?" Why would he want that little blonde safe so much? It had to be very important to him, and it's not just about research. Ada looked down the large hole in bad smelling room. "Well, let's get this done and over with." She pulled out her hook-shot, shot it at the wall above her and jumped down, landing gracefully as ever. She could see Leon and the other through the bars as they ran into the next room. She had to make sure not to stay too closely to them so they wouldn't see her. Leon didn't know that she was following him and leaving important messages around, and she preferred it that way. But hey, a man needs his pride and Ada has no right to take that from him. She hummed lightly to herself as she walked at a slow pace through stench room. She walked over two different bodies of Iron maidens, a sign that Leon was doing alright for ammo, and not seeing any of the blondes on the ground next to the gruesome duo was a lovely sight. She continued onwards, keeping a close distance to the survivors.

xxxXXXxxx

Dark: So I wasn't planning on even having Ada in this, but then I realised that it was a perfect connection to Leon and Wesker, so I think it worked a bit better… What do you think? R & R.

No flaming please. I only like constructive criticism please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the Review! Makes me feel humbled when someone writes. You gave me the courage to write on! And hopefully I'll do a better chapter than I have been . I know, bad Darkeh, get into it more. It's hard when you have so many video games to play and work… Bah!

Chapter 3

The group of three all but busted through the door to get away from those who were chasing them. Leon glared at the blond boy. It was his fault there was a horde of plaga following them. He had given away their spot. He didn't know what Kaiden as doing but the boy took on a weird daze and walked out in front of Leon who had been telling them to stay. The boy had looked like he wanted to talk to them or something. "Kaiden, what did I say? I told you to listen to me." He said, glad there was a bar on the door he could use.

Kaiden said nothing but looked down. Leon growled in frustration. "Whatever… let's just go." He finally got a good look of the room he was in. A large bulldozer sat in front of a wall with a flatbed on the back. Ashley gave out a squeal of pure excitement as she ran to the controls of the large machine. "Leon! I got this, go turn on the power." She said, pointing up to the levers that were next to a cat walk. Leon glanced at Kaiden and pointed to the flat bed part of the machine.

"Stay here. Don't leave unless I tell you too. Understand?" he felt like he was talking to a two year old. Kaiden said nothing but nodded, not liking to get scolded by the stranger. He did what he was told and hopped on the big yellow dozer, keeping close to Ashley. At least the girl didn't yell at him. He took a shaky breath and calmed him down soon. Where was his master? Why hadn't he found him yet?

When Leon figured the both of them would be okay he began to climb a ladder at the side of the machine, only to be seen by a few Ganado who were hiding very well. He took care of them quickly and finally made it to the levers. He almost pulled down the last one when he heard Ashley scream. He turned around and looked down to see a particularly gross looking Ganado hovering over Kaiden, reaching for Ashley. Leon thought it was all over, but something happened that to this day, Leon can't even tell if it was real or not.

He had heard Kaiden make a weird noise, maybe he was telling the thing something, but what happened next was the real shocker. Kaiden bunched himself up to make himself seem smaller, Leon had thought this was just some defensive act, but the next thing he knew, Kaiden's hand and body pushed towards the Ganado, sending it flying into the wall. When the guy was gone Kaiden went back to standing in front of Ashley, looking almost pathetic.

Leons face was in shock. How the hell did a boy that small push a full grown psycho that far away from him. He could even see Ashley's shocked face. Leon finished pulling the levers and made his way back down to the yellow vehicle, jumping on the flat part with Kaiden. He walked up to the boy and noticed he looked much paler than he did before. He glared at the boy who in return looked away, feeling like he was going to get scolded again.

"And where were you going to tell me you had strength?" He asked, more amazed then mad that the boy kept it away. "I mean… you could have help in a lot of situations you know." He turned the astonishment back to annoyance. It was true, all the pushing and killing all by himself. If he knew the boy could handle himself, he wouldn't have been worrying about him.

"M-master told me not to show it…" Was all he said as the bulldozer began to travel upward. Leon eyed him for a moment.

"Who is you Master?"

"I cannot say… I-I only know him as Master…" He said, hoping Leon wouldn't get mad at him again. He didn't like it when the taller man got angry. If only he master was here.

"Well, I'll need a word with this 'Master'. But from now on, if you know you can help, just do so." He shook his head and looked back at Ashley as she was able to drive straight since their ascension was over. "You got this, huh? Don't crash." He gave her a grin before bringing his attention to what was happening behind them.

Ashley mocked a laugh and kept her concentration. During her school, she had taken an apprenticeship that taught her how to work things like these, but her father had hated the course she chose. She felt a bit of pride as her choice pretty much saved their lives today.

"Aw shit, here come the cows…" Leon said as a group of Ganados begun to chase them. "Kaiden, keep Ashely safe, I'll take care of ones chasing us." Kaiden just nodded and took his position behind Ashley, keeping an eye out. He hoped no one came to him and her, he really didn't feel like using all his strength at the moment.

XXXXXXXXX

It hadn't taken long getting to the end of the road. Well, end of the wall. Against Leon's wishes, Ashley had crashed the dozer into a wall, crushing it like glass. "Ah, is everyone alright?" Leon asked, while standing up and rubbing his head. He had a scratch just over his brow that bled steadily. He looked at Kaiden who looked right as rain, except for the paleness, then looked over at Ashley, who looked like she went through hell.

"I'll be alright." said Ashley, getting herself up and dusting off the dust from the wall. Kaiden didn't answer, instead he stood up and stood next to both Ashley and Leon, not caring what happened next. He was too far away from where he was at the starting; he would never find his master again. Kaiden glanced up at Leon and noticed the bleeding. He felt his mouth water but quickly looked away. He had to keep himself calm, he couldn't show these two what he really was, especially seeing them kill monsters so easily.

"Well, at any rate, we need to keep moving. I'm sure Saddler will notice the hole in the wall soon." He wiped his face and continued forwards. The room they entered next was mostly bare, besides a merchant and a few valuables he could sell to the man. He didn't want to spend all his time there so he quickly bought what he needed and rushed the two into the next room.

Leon entered first and looked around. It was quite spacious in there. It almost looked like a church with an altar, minus the pews. He brought his attention to the alter and froze. Why hadn't he seen him when they first walked in? There, in front of the alter, was Osmund Saddler. A taller man with corn rolls for hair, a large indigo-ish robe and a long staff. The staff was what caught his attention. The thing had tentacles and eyes coming from the top… and it was moving.

"Ahhh, I can feel them, growing inside you..." He lifted his free hand while the staff flailed around insanely. Leon felt it first, his stomach tightened and something thrashed around in his chest cavity. He gasped and cried out, falling to his knees. What the hell was happening? Saddler grinned, liking what he could do with his pets, then brought his attention to Ashley. He willed her to come to him and she did just that. She slowly walked up to him and took her place next to him.

"Ashley!" Leon's cry was haggard, showing how much pain he was in.

Kaiden, on the other hand, didn't know what was going on or what he was supposed to do.

"K-17." Kaiden's eyes shot at the strange man and tiled his head, how did he know his name. "Why are you in the company of these two?" When Kaiden didn't answer Saddler continued. "Kaiden," He tried using his more formal name. "Why don't' you come and join me? It'll be worth it." He held his hand out to the boy. Kaiden looked at Leon, who was still doubled over in pain, then to Saddler.

"Do you know where Master is?" That was the only way he would go with them, if he could master again. Though, he was starting to get attached to Leon. The man actually wanted to save him.

"Master?" Osmund had to think about that for a moment. "Ah yes, the American Scientist. Albert Wesker was his name, yes?"

Kaiden frowned. Was that his name? It sounded familiar. But none of the other scientists had ever used his name. They only called him sir. Kaiden took the chance and nodded anyway. It sounded familiar, and he knew his master was a scientist, he had created him.

"In due time, my pet. I'll be expected Mr. Wesker sometime in the early morning." He had already gotten word that Wesker was on his way to take back K-17. But the experiment was too great to pass up. The blondes Virus mixed with the Las Plagas would do wonders for their species.

Kaiden felt his heart jump. His master was coming here? He took a step forward, he wanted to see his master, he could help him. Feed him. Get him away from this godforsaken place.

"K-kaiden… don't." Kaiden froze when he heard Leon speak. "He's lying…" Kaiden felt his heart tug at the older man's plea. Now he felt torn. Torn between his master and man he just met, but wants to save him. He looked to Ashley who just looked like a doll. She hadn't said anything since she walked over there. The dull look in her eyes made Kaiden feel sad. He looked to Saddler and shook his head, taking a couple steps back. "N-no, and g-give Ashley back!" He said, giving out more force in his voice then he has ever did. He blinked at his own outburst, being taken a back at how strong he sounded.

"Very well, you give me no choice. Come Ashley, we will have something deal with these two." He really didn't need the experiment alive to take his virus anyway. He put a hand behind Ashley and turned to walk out the door, not noticing the small red and black tracker that flew past him and landed on Ashley's skirt. Kaiden was about to run after them when he heard a relieved sigh from behind him. He turned to see Leon getting back up on his feet, panting.

"Albert Wesker… your Master is Albert Wesker?" He asked, giving out a bit more anger than he wanted to. "You're telling me that Wesker, THE Wesker is your master?"

Kaiden cringed back and nodded. Well he thought it was. The name sounded right. What was so wrong with that? He looked away, re thinking not going with saddler. Leon just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. "Well, let's get going. Ashley can't be too far…" Leon started ahead, taking the same door Ashley and Saddler had taken, hoping to catch them quickly. Kaiden followed, keeping a bit of a distance between him and Leon and followed the man, wishing he was back home with Wesker…

XXXX

Ada hadn't been too far away from the group and felt troubled when Ashley was taken again. But she had gotten a bit of news. The blond had called Wesker his Master. Now what did that mean? Wesker was never one to treat an experiment with more or less attention. But this one looked like he was lavished in it. She continued to track them, keeping the shadows. She had seen the boy take care of himself on the dozer and was quite impressed. He may be a heart breaker when it came to looks, but in strength, she didn't even know if any man his size could possess that much strength. Ada had been right to warn Leon against the boy.

She found a spot to rest when she saw Leon and Kaiden fighting a giant Mutant. The boy could hold his own, even if he was mostly just the bait as Leon shot the thing. U3 it was called, an experiment that went horribly wrong in her opinion. The thing looked like a human, mixed with a scorpion and another animal. She suspected Horse or feline animal. Something to help the thing jump so high. Though there was a good point to the day so far. She had found a sample in the alter room Sadler and Leon had been in.

She flipped over her small laptop and sent a call to Wesker. It didn't take him long to answer her in his irritated voice. "Ada, what is it now?" She smiled to him and lifted the sample vile. His mood instantly change and he even smiled a bit. "Well, I'm impressed, I was expecting more failure. "What's the news on my experiment?"

"Well…" She began, wondering how to tease the man. "Kaiden has taken a liking to our Leon." Wesker nodded with caution. "Right now both are fighting a monster Saddler had come up with."

"

K-17 is fighting? Interesting." The only thing Wesker had Kaiden fight was a few zombies. And luckily, it looked like Kaiden was immune to the T/G/V virus. "And how is the president's daughter?"

"She and Leon had been infected with the Plaga Virus, she is with Saddler, Leon and Kaiden are now alone. Though, I'm sure they are still looking for her."

"And Leon hadn't done anything to K-17?"

"Well besides scream at him, I don't think so." She paused then gave a look to Wesker. "And what do you mean do anything to him?"

"Nothing. If something seems odd, don't be afraid to jump in and stop it. And there are four more samples for you to find. Call me if something important happens."

Ada was then greeted with a blank screen. "Prick…" Though she'd never say this to his face. She did adore him, in ways most will never understand, but sometimes he just gets on her nerves. "Leon… you better be careful… I'm not sure about this one…" She spoke to herself and sighed. Well, she might as well check on the two.

XXXX

Kaiden was on his hands and knees, panting heavily, with a just as tired Leon standing over him. Leon patted the boys back and grinned at him. "You did a great job."

Kaiden looked up at him with wide eyes and shook his head. The thing was so big, and its pincers… the pincers when the head falls off. "Guuuhhh…" He felt like he was going to sick, not to mention the stench of the thing already decomposing was enough to make his stomach dance with uneasiness. Leon rolled his eyes, wondering how the boy could have such a weak stomach.

"Come on, let's go." He lifted Kaiden to his feet, and helped him to the lone door. Once they got in, Kaiden took a deep breath and sighed. The smell wasn't so bad in this room. Kaiden felt himself being walked to the wall and gratefully used it to keep him up. He felt so drained, almost to the point of fainting. He slid against the wall until he was sitting against it and looked up at Leon. The man looked so proud defeating the monster. He could see he was bleeding and sweating a lot. Kaiden hadn't noticed how strong the man's scent was until now.

He felt a low growl form in his throat and stopped it from coming out. Growling, where had that come from? He shook his head and placed it on his knees. "I-I need to rest…" Was all he said.

Leon peered at him for a moment. Well he did look pale. But hadn't he always? He gave another look and noticed his skin was almost translucent. "Kaiden, what's the matter? Hadn't I told you if you want me to help, you have to tell me everything?

Kaiden kept his head down, feeling the man getting closer to him. "I-I'm okay… just… stay away for a moment…" He said, shaking his head. How long had it been? He didn't know, but he hadn't felt this drained ever.

Leon frowned. There was obviously something wrong with the boy and he'd be damned if he couldn't help him. "Now Kaiden, how are supposed to fix anything if you be so stubborn about it." He put his hands on hips, feeling like a scolding mother.

Kaiden just shook his head. "No, it's nothing." Why couldn't he just understand? Leon couldn't help him. Only his master could. And he wasn't here right now.

Leon felt his patients grow thin. What was wrong with the boy. "Did you feel like this with your Master?" Might as well change to a subject he likes to talk about, maybe he could get something out of it. Kaiden didn't look up but he shook his head. "Did he do anything to keep you healthy?" Maybe Wesker had a type of food for him. Like how he would feed humans to Zombies. Then it hit him. Did Kaiden eat humans too? He was abnormally strong, so who knew what the boy was capable of.

Kaiden nodded his head. His master did do something for him. He let him feed from him. But his master told him that he couldn't do it with anyone else, that Master was the only one who could. So again, he was up shits creak without a paddle.

Leon tapped his chin, trying to look calm. "What did he do?"

Kaiden kept silent. He wasn't supposed to speak about himself at all, but Leon kept questioning him. "H-he kept me… fed…" he said, cringing a bit into himself. He didn't like the way it sounded. It sounded like he ate people.

"Fed you? Fed you what?"

"E-energy… I think." Kaiden had lifted his head to look at Leon who actually looked frightened. Kaiden wasn't actually sure what to call it, but it was close enough.

"You think you can go without for a bit longer?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Energy? What in god's name did that mean?

Kaiden bit his lip. "I don't know… I haven't gone this long w-without." Which was true, even the disgusting Ganado where looking good. Wait, that was it! His face lightened with the thought. It would probably be gross, and it might not work, but it was better than the alternative. "I-I think I have an idea…" He said cautiously, still not moving from his spot.

Leon felt confused now. First the boy was depressed now he looked excited. "Yea? Do tell…"

Kaiden looked around and listened for a moment. "I-if you could get me one of those cow people… I-I think I can work with it…" He said, trying to figure out how to feed without getting bit, and if it would work. It wouldn't hurt to try… would it?

Leon was even more confused than before. Was he going to eat the Ganado? That couldn't be good. "You think that's a good idea?"

Kaiden nodded, deciding not to look at Leon. The tall dirty blonde reminded him of his master too much, which in turn made him hunger more. "Yes, i-its fine." He said through gritted teeth.

Leon nodded and disappeared, not knowing why he was doing this, but did it anyway.

Kaiden wasn't even sure if Leon would come back or not, and at the moment, he really wanted him to comeback. Cow person or not, the next thing that gets into his range would be food anyway. He stood up, feeling restless and drained as ever. What was taking him so long? With Wesker, he never had to wait this long. When he was hungry, he got what he wanted. He started to make grumbly noises, his shy and innocent persona flipped too an impatient angered man who needs his food. Not so long after Kaiden had begun pacing, Leon returned with a Ganado hot on his heels.

He didn't give much though in how the boy would best the thing, but he quickly took cover behind a storage box, having the Ganado face Kaiden instead. Kaiden had turned around and saw the gross looking man and made a face. He smelt horrible, definitely not as good as Leon had smelt not too long ago. The cow faced him and spoke something in Spanish as he headed towards Kaiden. Kaiden rolled his eyes and crouched into a pouncing position. The frail human was nothing compared to him. This one would be easy.

Leon didn't know what happened in the small time he was gone to get the Ganado. But Kaiden had changed, not physically, but mentally. He saw how Kaiden stared down the other, not taking his eyes away or flinching. He watched as the smaller blond let out a growl, a very deep growl, something he would never expect from the boy, then pounced the darker skinned person, taking him down to the ground and out of Leon's field of vision. Leon moved from his spot to get a better look and was shocked at what he saw.

Kaiden had straddled the man, pinning him to ground. The boys lips locked with the other. Leon face went blank, then went to shock. What was Kaiden doing? Kissing the thing? Didn't he want to eat it?

Kaiden had been right. The cow human tasted gross, like sour milk and some type of green vegetable that Kaiden had no wish for. And the energy it gave. It was poor and lifeless. If he had to give it a colour, the man colour would have been a sickly dead fish eye colour. Kaiden's face cringed took his lips from the others. He wiped his mouth and growled again. "Filthy animal…" Malice came from his voice as he lifted a hand to the shocked Ganado's neck, slicing it quickly with his nail.

He wasn't supposed to drink blood, even though most of a person's energy was in it, but he needed it now, something in his mind told he needed it or he would either die or jump a living human. The Ganado screamed and turned his head to see Leon, giving him a horrible glare that said, "You did this." Kaiden's hand went things mouth to keep it silent and dipped his head to its neck. He gave it a cautious lick, still upset about the taste. It tasted less of a sour milk taste and more of a rotten fruit taste, though it was better than the other option. He felt a moan escape his lips and his body sway against the one under him lazily as he felt warmth engulf his body. It was working, it wasn't working as fast as it usually did, but it was. Kaiden's eyes snapped opened when he couldn't taste anymore gross fruit and looked down at its victim. Drained. The cow man was pale and had a scared look on his face and he no longer moved.

Kaiden groaned. It wasn't enough. It was enough to last him a bit, but not for long. He wiped his face, getting all the gross blood and spit off of his mouth. "Gross…" He managed to say then looked at Leon who was frozen in fear. Kaiden could feel his face heat up then he looked away. What had he done? Feeding from a low life like a cow? He felt sick to his stomach, but fortunately, his energy was back and he could keep going. He jumped off of the dead cow and looked over at Leon in shame.

Leon was at a loss for words. He had been expecting the worse. Blood. Ripping. Eating of organs even, but kissing the man? Drinking its blood, and only its blood? It was like something out of a horror film. Story of his life for the past 7 years. He shook his head and walked up to the boy, holding out his hand but not looking at him. "Let's go, we've wasted far too much time.

Kaiden took the offered hand, but felt like something about Leon had changed. He kept his head down and followed any order Leon gave him from then on, trying to bide his time when he had to feed again.

XXXX

To say Ada was shocked was an understatement. Seeing the small blond take down and literally face rape the thing was enough to have Ada very interested. How would Leon take it? And Kaiden, how long before he hungers again? Surely Leon had taken out most of the Ganado around here, there can only be so much on one island. Then again there are always other types of monster Kaiden could feed from.

She couldn't help but feel giddy. She had figured out something Wesker was trying to keep from her. It was a first and she would treasure it. She decided to go searching for more samples, wanting to get ahead of Leon so she wouldn't have to worry about him. Without checking in with Wesker, Ada bounded off, taking her hookshot out and jumping onto a higher part of the compound. Wesker was going to be pissed when he finds out Kaiden had taken a Ganado. Well, he did say don't let Leon do anything to him, she couldn't help it if Kaiden had a mind of his own.

XXXXXX

And Voila! Another Chapter. I think this one is longer than the other two. I sure hope so. I'll have to edit my others soon. They had been made in a rush. This one is a 3 hour project xD


End file.
